Inserte el nombre akí
by Alesita-san
Summary: -Qué pasaría si una chica se metiera abruptamente en la vida de los personajes de Mankin? Todo parece normal..en un principio.- Summary & Titulo apestan¬¬ R&R porfavor, Cap. 2 Up
1. Default Chapter

We primerop q todo muxas gracias x leer mi fic T-T es mi primero en todo ¬ ¬U asi que sean piadosos i__i y dejen reviews! ToT ^^ hago este fic pq 1- Estoy aburrida 2- Estoy de vacaciones 3- Quería mas personajes femeninos debido a q no me cae Tamao con Pirika soe indiferente asi q la unica aprobada seria Ana -.- y io kiero massssss! o_ó y más razones pero que no kiero ponerlas sitúense después de la supuesta muerte de Hao x_xU hay muchos rumores de que el torneo empezara dentro de poco asi q Anna esta matando de entranamiento a Yoh, Horo-Horo se queda con su hermana en Tokio porque si el torneo empieza no tener que gastar sudor y lagrimas para ir de nuevo desde de su aldea hasta Tokio..se quedan en ese bosquecito cerca de la casa de Yoh aunque hacen pijamadas dia de por medio ^^U Lizerg esta en Inglaterra pero les manda cartas al igual que Chocolove y Ren..bueno recuerdan el encargo de Jun?¬ ¬ en eso esta.. (aunque ia deberia estarse llendo pero en fin -.-U) Disclaimer: Y bueno Shaman King y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran genio Takei no a esta pobre patética fanatica como ia deben suponer ^^u -...-= Lo que esta pasando o.ó *..*=acciones del personaje (...)=pensamientos del personaje [...]= el subconsciente del personaje xD {..}= mis estupidos y nada adecuados comentarios n_ñ y por fin llegamos al fin! -_-U  
  
[Inserte el nombre aquí]  
  
Cap. 1 {ninguno va a tener nombre¬ ¬ ni si kiera le he puesto un nombre al fic y piensan que le voy a poner nombre a CADA capitulo?¬ ¬}  
  
-Era ya bastante tarde y Manta se iba de la casa de Yoh.-  
  
Manta: Mierda! x_xU ya se hace tarde creo que no llegare a mi casa a tiempo T_T Ni modos..tomaré el atajo por el cementerio  
  
-Manta se dirige al cementerio pero para su sorpresa ya hay alguien ahí. Cubierta por la sombra de un árbol el perfil de una chica se veía, parecía tener un papel entre sus manos-  
  
Manta: (me habrá visto? .__.U) *se esconde detrás de una planta*  
  
-La chica del cementerio da unos cuantos pasos y es descubierta por la luz de la Luna. Parecía bastante demacrada, su piel era blanca como la nieve, tenia el pelo negro y estaba bastante desordenado, vestía una camiseta negra, bastante arrugada y vieja y con muchísimos zurcidos, su pantalón también era negro y estaba viejo al igual que la camiseta, tenía dos parches gigantes en las piernas, que a su vez estaban rotos, todo el pantalón estaba lleno de manchas. Llevaba unas zapatillas viejas y listas para botar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados-  
  
Chica: No tengas miedo pequeño, no muerdo. *dijo la chica sin abrir los ojos y con una extraña sonrisa en su cara*  
  
Manta: (Hay mierda están cubiertos de sangre! T-T ) [No, Manta, te estas sugestionando pueden ser una simples manchas...] (hahahaha i__i de la forma en que dice que no muerde parece que en serie mi va a morder T^T) Este..Hola me llamo Manta ñ_____ñU *saliendo de su escondite*  
  
Chica: Apestas a miedo..  
  
-La chica abrió por fin sus ojos, eran grises y fríos, muy fríos y casi sin emoción. Miró a Manta como si fuera un insecto y sonreía maniáticamente.-  
  
Manta: Jejejejejeje ñ__________________ñUU {ya saben, la típica risa de nerviosismo /miedo} creo que yo ya me voy!! *Manta sale pitado como alma que tiene el diablo del cementerio*  
  
Chica: Imbécil..* dijo mientras contemplaba las estrellas*  
  
-Manta ya se aleja kilómetros de ahí-  
  
Manta: (Quién mierda era esa chica?! U Dios que miedo i_i pensé que me iba a matar!) *Manta se detiene a mirar su reloj* (Ay no! Ya se me hizo tardísimo ToT Creo que me tendré que quedarme en casa de Yoh..)  
  
-Manta se dirige aún temblando a la casa de Yoh {mencioné que estaba temblando? Bueno estaba temblando y muxo¬¬} y toca la puerta.-  
  
Anna: Quién diablos es a estas horas?! ¬ ¬ Interrumpe mi programa favorito {Cabe destacar que para Ana TODOS son sus programas favoritos} Yoh abre la puerta.  
  
Yoh: Ya voy, Annita ^^U  
  
-Yoh abre la puerta-  
  
Yoh: Pero, Manta que haces aquí tan tarde? ^^  
  
Manta: ToT No sabes lo que pasó Yoh!  
  
Yoh: o_o Estas bien Manta? Estas sudando..Pasa, Pasa.  
  
Anna (desde la sala): Quien es Yoh?  
  
Yoh: Es Manta ^^  
  
Anna: Ese enano ya no se había ido? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji ^^UU {Sonrisa & Risa de Yoh patentada!}  
  
Manta: Perdón si causo molestias v///v  
  
Yoh: Es que Annita esta de mal humor ^^UU {Cabe destacar que Annita siempre está de mal humor ^^} Bueno, Manta me vas a contar que te pasó?  
  
-Manta por fin acabó su interminable historia {con efectos especiales y todo}, para todo esto ya estaban los dos en la habitación listos para dormir {imagínense la hora?¬¬ serían la 01:00AM y Yoh tenia que entrenar mañana xoxU}-  
  
Yoh: Que raro x_xU Manchas de sangre dijiste?  
  
Manta: Sí, aunque no estaba muy seguro  
  
Yoh: Bueno yo creo que no hay de que preocuparse..simplemente que si no quieres volver a verla tendrás que tomar el camino largo ^^U  
  
Anna(desde su cuarto): PUEDEN CALLARSE!  
  
Yoh: Si, Annita n_ñ  
  
Manta: Creo que hay que hay que dormir, si no nos matará -.-U  
  
-Al siguiente día-  
  
Yoh: *bostezo gigante* Ay que sueño!  
  
Manta: Yoh..siempre tan perezoso -_-U  
  
-Baja las escaleras hasta la sala, donde Ana estaba viendo TV {que novedad!}-  
  
Anna: Yoh, prepara el desayuno.  
  
Yoh: Si, Annita ^^  
  
-Yoh con ayuda de Manta prepara el desayuno-  
  
Horo-Horo (saliendo del baño): Ay que rico ya esta el desayuno! *O*  
  
Anna: *a punto de estallar* Que diablos haces en MI casa?!¬¬  
  
Yoh: Annita no te enojes ^^U  
  
Horo: Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado ñ_ñ jejeeje *risa nerviosa*  
  
Anna: Malagradecido!  
  
-La pantalla se pone negra y en letras amarillo fosforescente sale: Técnica Especial de Anna la Itako Nº 2-  
  
Manta: Ay no T-T  
  
-Minutos después..-  
  
Horo: @_# Ay ay ay..  
  
Manta: @_@ mi cabeza..  
  
Yoh: Jijijijiji {risa patentada nº 2} ^^U  
  
Anna: Eso te enseñará a comportarte ¬¬ *mira su reloj* Yoh ya es la hora de tu entrenamiento! Haz 500 abdominales y avísame cuando acabes..En cuanto a ustedes dos..  
  
Manta y Horo: T__T  
  
Anna: Tu, enano, ponte a limpiar el baño. {rimó! O_o puede ser que haga chistes a lo Chocolove! x_xU}  
  
Manta: *susurrando* Bruja mandona ¬¬..  
  
Anna: Dijiste algo? ¬¬  
  
Manta: No, nada ñ_ñ  
  
Anna: Y tu, pac-man de cuarta, ponte a limpiar todos los pisos.  
  
Horo: T-T porque a mi lo mas difícil..  
  
Anna: Te quejas?¬¬  
  
Horo: No i____i  
  
-Horo-Horo y Manta se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres y aprovecharon que Manta limpiara el baño y Horo-Horo limpiara el piso de enfrente para hablar.-  
  
Horo: Y que te cuentas Mantín? ^^  
  
Manta: No me digas así ¬.¬  
  
Horo: Lo que sea..Oye que raro que estés en la casa de Yoh desde tan temprano..que ayer te quedaste a dormir? Ôo  
  
Manta: Sí, es que no llegué a tiempo para tomar el tren v_v  
  
Horo: Y porque esa cara, hombre?  
  
-Manta le contó su interminable historia {incluidos efectos especiales}  
  
Horo: Ay que feo ya se me quito el hambre @_@ {eso quiere decir que estaba muerto de miedo ¬¬}  
  
Manta: Vaya! Debe ser el fin del mundo! XD  
  
Horo: No te hagas el graciosito Manta ¬¬  
  
-Se abre la puerta del corredor-  
  
Anna: Que diablos creen que hacen holgazaneando! ¬ ¬ tienen que terminar su trabajo!  
  
Manta y Horo: Si, Anna u_U  
  
Yoh (desde el jardín): {agréguesele cansancio absoluto} Annita ya terminé los 500 abdominales T_TuU  
  
Anna: Quiero que todo quede reluciente!  
  
-Se va-  
  
Anna: Yoh mas te vale que no me mientas ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Pero Annita si me dejaste en 490 abdominales, como te voy a mentir? ^^U  
  
Anna: Y eso en que te favorece para que te crea? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Que son sólo 10 abdominales ^^UuUuUuUuUu  
  
Anna: Y?! 10 abdominales son 10 abdominales! Hazlos ahora¬ ¬  
  
Yoh: Esta bien Annita T_Tu  
  
-2 horas después cuando Yoh terminó su entranamiento y la caza estaba limpia y decente-  
  
Anna: Vayan a comprar para preparar la cena  
  
Horo: *susurro* Para preparar? Más bien para que preparemos! ¬ ¬  
  
Anna: Dijiste algo? ¬ ¬  
  
Horo: No, nada ñ_____ñ (CUANTO LA ODIOOO! _U)  
  
-Todos salen de la pensión Asakura para ir a comprar-  
  
Manta: Qué feo día es!  
  
Horo: No puedo ver mis manitos con tanta neblina i__i  
  
Yoh: No es para tanto Horo-Horo ^^  
  
Manta: O-Oigan..es mi imaginación o hay alguien ahí? T-T  
  
Horo: Yo no veo nada.. o_o  
  
Yoh: .................Mmmmm.................. u__ú  
  
-De pronto Yoh saca de venga a saber Dios donde una red de pescar y la lanza a la neblina, y cuando la recoge..-  
  
Yoh: Yai! ^-^ Pesque algo grande!  
  
Horo: Mira nomás si pescaste un tiburón! XD  
  
Manta: -_-U {cabe destacar que la gota que tenía Manta era casi mas grande que él}  
  
Ren: En qué piensas Yoh Asakura lanzando una red de la nada! ¬///¬  
  
Horo: Ay mira nomás si el tiburoncín se asusto! ^^U  
  
Ren: Cállate Imbécil! ¬//////¬ Yo NUNCA me asusto! ù/////////ú+ {típico sonrojo de Ren-kun marca registrada..}  
  
Horo: El gran y valiente 'Rentado' viene a salvarnos a todos! i____i {incluida lagrimita artificial}  
  
Ren: Maldito bastardo! Esta vez si te cortaré la cabeza! ¬ ¬  
  
Yoh: Chicos ya basta ^^u  
  
Horo: Ah! Con que quieres pelear ehh?! ¬¬  
  
Ren: Ya veras Hoto-Hoto quedaras hecho jirones! ¬¬  
  
Horo: A quien le dices Hoto-Hoto?! ò___ó  
  
Yoh: Por favor chicos.. ^^UuU  
  
Ren: A ti idiota! Vamos a pelear!  
  
Horo: Enséñame lo que tienes! {No, no amantes de la pareja HoroxRen y amantes del lemmon es tan sólo una expresión ¬¬}  
  
Ren: Ya veras maldito imb.. {interrupción ¬¬}  
  
Yoh: *grito de niña del pre-escolar*  
  
Todos (menos Yoh): o____oUU  
  
Ren: Yoh que te pasa?! ._.  
  
Yoh: Ven ya dejaron de pelear! ^^U Jijijijijiji {risa patentada de Yoh Asakura}  
  
Todos (menos Yoh): *caída típica del anime* .-.  
  
-Mientras todos discutían por la estúpida/ridícula/vergonzosa escenita de Yoh, Manta no les prestaba atención y justo antes de sacar 'Diccionario de palabras vulgares Chino-Japonés-Chino' para ver que le había dicho Ren a Yoh..-  
  
Manta: Que..o_oU  
  
Ren: BAKA BAKA BAKA!  
  
Horo: Yoh cómo se te ocurre hacer eso ¬¬ Ren casi se orina!  
  
Manta: Chicos.. o___oUUU  
  
Ren: QUE DIJISTE?!  
  
Yoh: Volveré a gritar!  
  
Manta: CHICOOOOOOOOS! Ò_________Ó  
  
Todos (menos Manta): ._.U  
  
Manta: C-Creo que hay alguien allí T////T *señala un lugar entra la neblina*  
  
Horo & Yoh: T///////////////////T *se abrazan*  
  
Ren: Par de inútiles ahí no hay nada! ¬¬  
  
Horo: Entonces anda tu a ver! i////////______/////////i  
  
Ren: Y porque yo?!  
  
Yoh: Mejor vayamos todos ^^U  
  
*Se van acercando poco a poco*  
  
Horo: P-Parece que si hay algo...o alguien i////////i  
  
Yoh: ./////.UU  
  
-Aparece Amidamaru-  
  
Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TT///////////////////////////////////TT  
  
Amidamaru: AHHH! o  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru! ////  
  
Amidamaru: Amo Yoh? ._.U  
  
Yoh: Porque nos asustas de esa manera? T/////T y aparte porque no te apareciste en todo el día? {SI! Me olvide de los espíritus! Ò_ó Ahora se harán presentes!}  
  
Horo: Ay mira ya asustaste a Kororita T^T  
  
Kororo: Ay que miedo! T///T *voz ultra chillona*  
  
Ren: Todos son unas gallinas! ¬ ¬  
  
Horo: Tu no te hagas que también te asustaste!  
  
Ren: No, no es cierto! ¬///¬  
  
Horo: Sí lo es! ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Basta! ¬¬  
  
Horo & Ren: ¬________¬X  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru porque no mejor vas a ver que es esa cosa? ^^  
  
Amidamaru: Como usted diga Yoh-dono ^^ {Yoh-dono es igual que Amo Yoh}  
  
-Minutos después vuelve Amidamaru-  
  
Amidamaru: Ô_Ô Amo Yoh hay una srta. Ahí! Y parece gravemente herida!  
  
Todos: Ô__Ô *van a ver a la srta.*  
  
Manta: N-No puede ser! T//////o//////T  
  
-Fin del capítulo-  
  
Porque Manta llora como una adolescente? Ha Bason se lo trago la tierra? Porque todos son unas gallinas? Después del entrenamiento y limpiar toda la casa..todavía tienen tanta energía? Yoh se abra salteado esos 10 abdominales? Anna estará viendo su programa favorito? Acaso esa Srta. será Pirika que viene a llevarse a Horo-Horo a su entrenamiento? Acaso será Anna que viene a regañarlos por demorarse tanto? Acaso será Jun que le trae a Ren sus 6 botellas de leche diarias? Respuestas para estas preguntas y muchas otras más en el siguiente capítulo de.........chan chan chaaann.. [Inserte el Nombre aquí]  
  
Dejen Reviews T_T Por favor! Y sí estoy tratando de ser chistosa ¬¬ Y sé que no me va así que no me ridiculicen tanto en sus reviews T_T 


	2. Capítulo 2

Todavía siguen leyendo esto? xoxU me emocionan T_T -....-= lo que pasa  
  
*...*=acciones del personaje  
  
(....)=pensamientos de los personajes  
  
[....]=subconsciente del personaje  
  
{...}=mis estúpidos y nada adecuados comentarios -_-  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King me pertenece asi que los demandare a todos los que no han puesto su disclaimer¬¬ (es obvio que no me pertenecen ¬_____¬ ya quisiera...)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-En el capítulo anterior de...chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan [Inserte el nombre aquí]-  
  
Amidamaru: Ô_Ô Amo Yoh hay una Srta. Ahí! Y parece gravemente herida!  
  
Todos: Ô__Ô *van a ver a la Srta.*  
  
Manta: N-No puede ser! T//////o//////T  
  
________ [Inserte el nombre aquí]  
  
Cáp.2  
  
Yoh: Que pasa, Manta? o_o La conoces?  
  
Manta: Es..Es..LA CHICA DEL CEMENTERIO! T/////^/////T  
  
Horo & Yoh: ._.UUUUUUUUU  
  
Ren: {que dicho sea de paso no sabia nada sobre el incidente ¬¬} Que diablos esta pasando por sus mente esta chica esta medio muerta y ustedes hablan de un cementerio!¬¬ *tomándole el pulso*  
  
Yoh: Ren tiene razón, Manta. Olvídate de lo que paso, si?^^  
  
Horo: Manta eres un exagerado a mí me parece bonita..* risa picara*  
  
Manta: Eso es porque esta inconsciente! T///T  
  
Ren: Podrían dejar de hablar estupideces?!  
  
Yoh: Ren, tu crees que llegue al hospital?  
  
Ren: Supongo que sí, aunque esta sangrando muchísimo.  
  
{Pequeño resumen de lo que veían sus ojos: Una chica tirada inconsciente con varios cortes muy sangrantes en todo su cuerpo y una herida especialmente grande en el hombro que hubiera hecho desmayar al gran mayoría de población femenina (y una que otra masculina..), al lado había una mochila gris bastante grande, más haya se encontraba un arco.}  
  
Yoh: Y si la llevamos a casa? Anna sabe bastante sabe plantas medicinales..después llamaríamos al doctor.  
  
Ren: Me parece razonable..  
  
Manta: Yoh piensas llevar a esta lunática a TÚ casa? Ò____Ó  
  
Yoh: Por supuesto, Manta. Esta herida y es nuestro deber ayudarla ^^ *Yoh la agarra de un brazo* Ren la puedes agarrar del otro brazo? y tú Horo-Horo de la otra pierna? -Ren y Horo-Horo asienten con la cabeza, mientras llevan entre los tres a la chica a la Pensión Asakura.-  
  
Horo: Oye Yoh..tu crees que Anna se lo tome bien? o.o  
  
Yoh: Estoy rezando por eso, Joto-Joto TT_TT  
  
Horo: Mmm..que podría ser lo peor? @____@ y no me digas Joto-Joto¬¬  
  
Yoh: No tengo idea, Joto-Joto..i_____i  
  
-Caminan a la casa de Yoh con la chica cargada entre todos {Menos Manta que necesitaba un banquito para poder ayudar x_xU y no la cargaban entre todos porque pesara ¬¬ si no porque si uno solo la cargaba se iba a ensuciar del tal manera que ni el mejor detergente de la Tv. (aunque igual ni Yoh ni Horo-Horo hubieran tenido dinero para comprarlo xox) de esos comerciales q lo dejan de un blanco que te deja ciego hubiera podido quitar las manchas de sangre..y bueno no los molestare en un buen rato ¬¬ ia q esto fue muy largo, aburrido e inadecuado} mientras Manta le contaba a Ren todo el asunto del cementerio (en una versión resumida) y Ren sentenciaba "Exagerado", en menos de un parpadeo ya estaban en la pensión.-  
  
Yoh: Hola Annita *tratando de esconder a la medio-muerta de la vista de Anna* Oye..Tú sabes mucho sobre plantas medicinales no? ^^U  
  
Anna: Se lo suficiente..  
  
Yoh: Y si..claro que hipotéticamente hablando! ^^U Y si yo te trajera a alguien que necesita ayuda...tu lo ayudarías?  
  
Anna: Por supuesto que no ¬¬ O acaso ves algún título de medicina por aquí?  
  
Yoh: No, Annita. ñ____________________ñUUUUUU *gota tamaño familiar*  
  
Ren: Genial ahora que vamos a hacer ¬¬  
  
Anna: Hacer de que? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Es que..Annita jijiji ^-^UU verás..nosotros estábamos yendo a comprar y..* Anna hace a un lado a Yoh y ve a la medio-muerta..*  
  
Anna: *a punto de explotar* Yoh Asakura, me puedes explicar que pretendías trayendo a una muerta a nuestra casa? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Pero, Annita todavía no esta muerta. T_T  
  
Anna: Baka! Debiste llevarla al hospital! ¬¬ Ahora su muerte quedará en tu conciencia..  
  
-Sin más, Anna se retiro de la habitación y un silencio incómodo se apodero de ella. {de la habitación ¬¬}-  
  
Yoh: Anna tiene razón..todo será mi culpa. y_y  
  
Ren: Rápido, hay que pensar en algo. -Unos cuantos minutos de concentración pasaron en la sala de la Pensión Asakura hasta que..-  
  
Manta: Lo tengo! Fausto..  
  
Yoh: Claro! Que estúpido soy! @_____@ Voy a pasarle la voz.  
  
-Yoh sale de la pensión, camina {bueno corre ¬¬} unos cuantos metros y toca rápidamente la puerta de la casa de Fausto {Si no lo recuerdan, Fausto era médico de la pensión}-  
  
Yoh: Ojalá que no tenga otro trabajo..  
  
-Sale Fausto-  
  
Fausto: Hola Yoh! ^^ Qué te trae por aquí? *dice mientras abraza a su esposa {y cualquiera hubiera creído que le hablaba a ella, porque ni se molesto en mirar a Yoh -_-}*  
  
Yoh: Estas ocupado? Es que te necesitamos para..  
  
--------------------- (Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura)  
  
Horo: Ay pero porque demoran tanto! _  
  
Ren: Se ve muy mal..  
  
Manta: (La que nos espera para limpiar toda esta sangre x_xU No entiendo porque Yoh hace esto ¬¬) [Manta como piensas esas cosas es una persona! ¬¬] ...Más vale que se apuren..  
  
--------------------- (En la casa de Fausto)  
  
Fausto: Entiendo..Eliza por favor apúrate con mis cosas! -Sale Eliza con el maletín del Dr. Psicópata..y junto con Yoh se fueron a la pensión-  
  
Horo: Hasta que por fin llegan!  
  
Fausto: Dónde esta?  
  
Ren: En la sala..  
  
-{Bueno aquí pueden insertar escenas de la serie de E.R. porque no tengo idea de como son las operaciones ¬¬ No soy médico, digamos que estaba muy grave y Fausto la tuvo que abrir..} Después de unas cuantas horas por fin Fausto salió y dijo que le tomaría tiempo recobrarse, pero que estaría bien..pero necesitaba cuidados.-  
  
Anna: Yoh yo no voy a cuidar a esa niñita ¬¬  
  
Yoh: A-Anna donde estabas? ^-^U  
  
Anna: Viendo TV. ¬¬ No se como te las vas a arreglar, Yoh, porque yo no voy a cuidarla.  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes, Annita, Los demás y yo la cuidaremos ^^  
  
Horo, Ren & Manta: Perdón?  
  
Yoh: Sí, ustedes me ayudarán no es cierto? ^^  
  
Horo, Ren & Manta: -_-U...  
  
Horo: Que se le hará..-_- Nos debes una Yoh..  
  
Yoh: Jijijiji ^^ Gracias amigos.  
  
Fausto: Entonces perfecto, yo vendré todos los días a ver como sigue, mientras tanto ustedes deben cuidar de que repose y no tome aire.  
  
Yoh: Muchas gracias Fausto por venir ^^  
  
Anna: Yoh? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: S-Si, Annita? ^^U  
  
Anna: Cuando termine mi siestas el piso tiene que estar tan brillante que yo pueda ver mi cara en él ¬¬. *señala el piso que esta manchado de sangre a más no poder*  
  
Yoh: Si, Annita T_TU  
  
Horo: Bueno ahí nos vemos Yoh! ^^U  
  
Ren: Voy a dar un paseo...  
  
Manta: Saludos a la psicópata! ñ_ñ  
  
Yoh: No! T_T Esperen, no se va-* se escucha el sonido de la puerta cerrándose* -yan -_-U Nunca podré terminar de limpiar todo esto! T_____T  
  
------------------------- (Afuera de la casa de Yoh)  
  
Horo: Uff nos salvamos v_v  
  
Manta: A las justas U_u  
  
Ren: Pobre Yoh esa sala es la más sucia que he visto en mi vida..  
  
Horo: Me siento mal -.-  
  
Manta: Yo también..Creen que deberíamos volver y ayudar a Yoh?  
  
Ren&Horo: .......  
  
------------------------ (En la casa de Yoh)  
  
*Toc-Toc-Toc*  
  
Yoh: *con una trapeador gigante* o_o Quién podra ser?  
  
-Abre la puerta-  
  
Yoh: T^T Mucha-  
  
Ren: Dónde hay otro trapeador?¬//¬  
  
Yoh: En la parte de atrás o_o (?)  
  
-Ren,Horo-Horo&Manta se dirigen a la parte de atrás-  
  
Yoh: Ay han vuelto a ayudarme! ToT  
  
*Se cuelga del cuello de los tres*  
  
Yoh: Muchas gracias! i____i  
  
Horo: Déjanos libres antes de que nos arrepintamos ¬¬  
  
Manta: Yoh me estas asfixiando T-T  
  
Ren: Suéltame! //   
  
Yoh: *los suelta* Muchas gracias ;___;  
  
-Después de hora y media de arduo trabajo..-  
  
Yoh: Por fin! ^-^  
  
Horo: Ay siento que voy a morir @______@  
  
Manta: Yo creo que voy a vomitar x_x es demasiada sangre para un día!  
  
Ren: *transpirando a más no poder* Par de debiluchos ¬¬  
  
Horo: Ha quien le dices debilucho? ¬___¬  
  
Ren: A quien más? A tí ¬¬  
  
Anna: Yoh espero que hayas terminado porque si no..  
  
*cuando bajo casi le shockea la escena porque en realidad casi podía reflejar su rostro en el piso*  
  
Anna: Nada mal.. o_ó Ya es bastante tarde, haz la cena  
  
Yoh: Si, Annita T___TUU  
  
*Anna se va*  
  
Manta: Oye, Yoh.. pero al final no compramos nada para cocinar o_o..  
  
Yoh: Ya lo sé T_______________TUUUUU Con permiso..  
  
*Yoh sale como alma que lleva el diablo*  
  
Horo: Hahahaha,,probecito xD  
  
*Toc-Toc-Toc*  
  
Horo: Quien diablos puede ser? x_x  
  
*Abre la puerta*  
  
Horo: He-Hermanita! ñ______ñ  
  
Pirika: Hermano donde te metiste? ò__ó Te estuve buscando todo el día no has hecho nada de entrenamiento!  
  
Horo: Pe-Pero..ñ__ñ  
  
Pirika: Nada de peros ¬¬ *saca su red y se lleva a Horo-Horo* Con permiso ù__ú  
  
Horo: T___T  
  
Ren&Manta: .___.U  
  
*Se cierra la puerta*  
  
Manta: Eso le pasa por burlarse de Yoh..-_-U  
  
Bason:{Apareció Basooon! xD} Señorito Ren ya se esta haciendo tarde para llamar a su hermana..^^  
  
Ren: Ah, es cierto se me olvido..Anna?  
  
Anna: Eh? ¬¬  
  
Ren: Me prestas tu teléfono?  
  
Anna: No, anda a un teléfono público ¬¬  
  
Ren: Adiós, Manta -_-U Vuelvo en un rato..{dije que Ren se estaba quedando en la pensión?¬¬}  
  
Manta: No te vayas! T_T *en susurro* No me dejes sólo con Anna.. i_i  
  
Anna: Enano dijiste algo? ¬¬  
  
Manta: Nada ^^  
  
Ren: Adiós..  
  
Manta: T_TU  
  
*Se va*  
  
Anna: Manta has visto a Yoh?  
  
Manta: Errr...él..él..  
  
Anna: No compro nada para hacer la cena verdad?¬¬  
  
Manta: Bueno, no exactamente..él ñ___ñ  
  
*Entra Yoh*  
  
Yoh: ò_ó Anna! Jijijiji ^^ Hola *esconde la bolsa de comida comprada* Este.. fui a tomar un poco de aire ^_______^UUU  
  
Anna: Yoh, que hay en esa bolsa? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Na-Nada ^-^  
  
Anna: ¬¬UU  
  
Yoh: Sólo cosas mías..jijijiji ^_^UU  
  
Anna: Dame esa bolsa! ò_ó  
  
*Yoh le entrega la bolsa*  
  
Yoh: T______TUUU  
  
Anna: Comida preparada?! ¬¬ Lo sabía no compraste nada para hacer la cena!  
  
Yoh: T__T Es que Annita con todo esto de la chica y..  
  
Anna: Nada de peros! ¬¬ Mañana tu entrenamiento será el triple!  
  
Yoh: T__________TUUUU Esta bien, Annita.  
  
Anna: Pon la mesa ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Si v_v  
  
Manta: ñ___ñU Te ayudo Yoh..  
  
Yoh: Oye y a dónde se fue Ren? o_o  
  
Manta: A llamar a su hermana..  
  
Yoh: Y porque no llamo desde aquí?  
  
Anna: Porque no estamos en la condición para hacer llamadas porque sí al extranjero ¬¬  
  
Yoh: ^^U Gracias por recordármelo Annita..Y Horo-Horo?  
  
Manta: Vino su hermana ^^UU  
  
Yoh: Ahh.....  
  
Manta: Yoh?........  
  
Yoh:........  
  
Manta: Yoh??  
  
Yoh:....z_z  
  
Manta: YOH?! ¬¬  
  
Yoh: _ Me asustaste Manta! ^^U Si?  
  
Manta: *susurros* Cómo asi Anna dejo que una extraña se quedara en casa? o_o  
  
Yoh: No tengo la menor idea, Manta ^^UUU...Listo Anna la mesa esta puesta! ^^  
  
Anna: Que bien, me moría de hambre *dijo mientras agarraba un tenedor*  
  
Yoh: Oye pero no vamos a esperar a Ren? o_o  
  
Anna: Yo no, tengo mucha hambre ¬¬  
  
*Toc-Toc*  
  
Yoh: Mira ves ya esta aquí ^^  
  
Anna: *suspiró mientras dejaba el tenedor en su lugar* ¬¬  
  
*Abre la puerta y es..{adivinen ¬¬}Ren! xD*  
  
Yoh: Hola Ren ^^  
  
Ren: Hola Yoh, lamento no haber estado para ayudarte con la cena es que..  
  
Yoh: Si ya se que no hay teléfonos públicos cerca n_ñ  
  
Ren: Exacto -_-U  
  
Anna: Que esperamos para cenar? ¬¬  
  
-Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio-  
  
Anna: Yoh cuanto te costó la comida? ¬¬  
  
Yoh: No te preocupes, agarré el dinero de mi ahorros ^^ (T__TUU MIS AHORROS! Ahora no podré comprarme el CD de Bob T^T)  
  
Anna: Seguro?  
  
Yoh: Completamente ^^  
  
Anna: ¬¬...  
  
Yoh: Annita, te lo juro! T^T  
  
Anna: Esta bien te creo ù_ú pero más te vale que no me mientas..  
  
-Y pasó la cena hablando de cualquier cosa {Ej. 1: Porque diablos Ren todavía no se va a su casa?} terminaron, y los chicos se fueron a las aguas termales.  
  
Yoh: Ahh que día U_u  
  
Manta: Lo primero que haré cuando llegue a mi casa será tirarme en mi cama y dormir hasta la próxima Luna Llena x_x  
  
Horo: Sí, tienen razón que día v_v  
  
Todos: Y tú como llegaste aquí? o_o  
  
Horo: Me escapé del entrenamiento de mi hermana. ^^  
  
Ren: A tu hermana no le va a agradar, inútil ¬¬  
  
Horo: A quien llamas inútil? ¬¬ Aparte mis problemas con mi hermana no son de TU incumbencia ù-ú  
  
Ren: Cretino ¬_¬  
  
Yoh: No puedo creer que todavía tengan energías para pelear! ._.  
  
Manta: Deberían hacerles un estudio -_-U  
  
-Paso el tiempo y se fueron a dormir {bien merecido lo tenían x_xU} sin sospechar lo que pasaría...-  
  
-----Fin del capítulo-----  
  
¬¬Uu sie la verdad me atraparon no tenía la menor idea de como terminar el maldito capitulo! x_xU  
  
Y por favor *alesita se pone de rodillas* PORFAVOR! Dejen reviewsss! ToT No me importa si les parece una reverenda porquería deje un review aunque sea para criticarme ;_;   
  
Qué diablos le pasa a Anna para dejar a una extraña en la casa sin paga un centavo? o-o Cómo le hace Horo-Horo para escaparse de su hermana? Qué clase de vitaminas toman estos chicos? Oo O se drogan? Dónde diablos estan Lyserg & Chocolove? Y Tamao? ._. Acaso Ren no piensa irse de la maldita pensión? Cómo le hizo Ren para desparecer por todo el día en el capítulo anterior y que nadie se preocupara por él? o-o {¬¬u Ren se iba a entrenar temprano y despues iba a dios sabe donde..y generalmente se acuesta muuuy temprano x_x} Porqué leen esto? Cuándo sera el fin del mundo? Porqué Hao es tan irresistiblemente sexy? ._. Respuestas a la gran minoría de preguntas {esa la verdad¬¬} en el próximo capítulo de...chan chan channnn..   
  
[Inserte el Nombre Aquí]  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Reviews Gracias por los reviewsss! ToT es el momento mas feliz de mi vida ;____; (que patética..-_-U) bueno no lo es ¬¬ pero me hacen muy pero muy muy feliz i__i gracias   
  
La Llama!! T^T te parecio genial? ToT Creo que la que se arrancara los pelos soy yo..y_y y si Lyserg & Chocolove apareceran ò_ó así que las fans del pelito verde no se decepcionen ^^ un hao/lyserg? eso si no te lo aseguro..[la verdad no soy muy fan de estos dos como pareja xD y no se me ocurre ninguna situación amorosa]GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! ;_;  
  
Gracias sora-121! ;_;! te reíste? ToT eso es emocionante mil gracias! ;_______; nunca pensé que nadie se reiría de mis chistes baratos! ToT  
  
gracias a mi amiga Came-chan xD que aunque no entiende una mierda de esto lo lee i__i T^T gracias bitch!   
  
muchas gracias Luni-san! T_T su fic tambien esta rlz actualice pedazo de bitch-cita ¬¬ ñaah pensé que shinji iba a ser malo Oo (aunq fue algo estúpido pensar que alguien malo tendría esa lindura de monito amarillo! xDD)  
  
Ñahhhh! ToT Gracias a todos por dejar un review en este patético intento de fic ;___; ___________________________________________ 


End file.
